1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface-mounted high-frequency coaxial connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIGS. 17-19, a conventional surface-mounted h-f coaxial connector receptacle 50 includes a molding 51 and an ground terminal 52 which is integrally formed with the molding 51 as a unit. The molding 51 has a fitting cavity 53 and a central column 54 formed at the center of the fitting cavity 53 such that it has a contact receiving aperture 55. The ground terminal 52 is a arcking metal plate provided on the inside wall of the fitting cavity 53. The ground terminal 52 has a ground contact 57 which extends rearwardly and then upwardly along the rear face and finally forwardly and rests on the top face of the molding 51. A male contact 59 of a male terminal 58 is inserted into the contact receiving aperture 55 from the back of the molding 51. A hot contact 60 of the male terminal 58 is set in a groove 61 on the rear face of the molding 51. Also, a pair of dummy terminals 62 and 63 are provided on opposite sides of the rear face.
When the mating portion of a plug is fitted in the fitting cavity 53 of the receptacle 50, the male terminal 58 and the ground terminal 52 are brought into contact with the female terminal and the shield terminal of the plug.
In the above receptacle 50, however, a metal mold for integrally molding the molding 51 and the ground terminal 52 as a unit is necessary, thus pushing up the manufacturing costs. In addition, the arc-shaped ground terminal 52 frequently suffers poor contacts.